it's all because Yesung
by cho ryeo va 7321
Summary: KYUWOOK FIC! don't like? don't read ;) if you like, please read and review :) summary tersedia di dalam


Title: it's all because Yesung

Cast: Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung, Kibum, Donghae

Pair: Kyuwook, Kyumin, Kihae

Genre: angst and drama

Rated: T

^^Summary^^

Kyuhyun marah pada Ryeowook. Ia mengacuhkan Ryeowook, dan malah mendekati Hoobaenya, Lee Sungmin. Ryeowook jatuh dari tangga saat akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Donghae menampar Kyuhyun. Ini semua gara-gara YESUNG…

!Warning!

Typo bertebaran, gak jelas, genderswitch, drama banget, dan lain lain. Mohon maklum.

**~KyuWook the best couple^^~**

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook adalah sepasang kekasih yang tentu saja saling mencintai. Mereka telah menjalani hubungan 'berpacaran' selama hammpir 3 tahun.

Mereka mulai saling jatuh cinta, saat sedang melakukan Masa Orientasi Siswa. Lalu mereka mulai 'berpacaran' saat 4 hari lepas dari Masa Orientasi Siswa.

Mereka adalah sepasang remaja yang sedang mengalami masa-masa indah duduk dibangku Senior High School.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, atau banyak yang menyebut mereka sebagai 'KyuWook couple', adalah pasangan yang sangat romantic. Mereka tak kenal tempat dan waktu saat mereka ingin bermesraan. Apalagi mereka bersekolah dalam satu kelas yang sama dan satu meja bersama.

Pada awalnnya orang-orang disekitar mereka memperkirakan hubungan mereka tak akan bertahan lama, karena Kyuhyun yang cenderung kekanakan dan egois, sedangkan Ryeowook yang begitu dewasa dan pengalah. Tapi benar kata pepatah, setiap kekurangan pasti ada kelebihan. Itulah yang terjadi pada pasangan ini. Buktinya, mereka bisa menjalani hubungan ini selama hampir 3 tahun.

Suatu hari, Kyuhyun berubah pada Ryeowook. Ia mengacuhkan dan bahkan tak memperdulikan Ryeowook sama sekali. Ryeowook sempat berpikir jika Kyuhyun sudah tak mencintainya lagi.

Mereka tak bermesraan seperti biasanya. Mereka bagaikan dua orang yang tak saling mengenal, walau Ryeowook terus mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap mengacuhkannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun malah bermesraan dengan hoobaenya –Lee Sungmin- saat Ryeowook akan menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun menjauhi Ryeowook? Bagaimana perasaan Ryeowook diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun? Apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook? Akankah masalah mereka terselesaikan atau malah berakhir dengan satu kata 'PUTUS'? Entahlah…

**~KyuWook the best couple^^~**

`27 Nopember 2012, Golden Sun Senior High School`

Waktu baru saja menunjukan pukul 06.33 KST. Suasana dikelas XII-A:1 masih sangat sepi, karena kelas baru akan dimulai pukul 07.30 KST. Namun seorang namja yang memang biasa datang pagi-pagi, -namun yang tak biasa adalah namja berkulit putih pucat dengan hidung mancungnya selalu bersama kekasihnya, yeoja mungil, manis dan imut bersuara tenor, tapi kali ini ia sendiri- sedang duduk dikursi belajarnya dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada disertai wajah yang nampak kesal. Chakanda, namja itu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Huhh dasar yeoja! Bisanya hanya membuatku naik darah." Kyuhyun menggerutu sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kasar pada lantai yang tak berdosa (?).

"Jika saja kau tak imut, manis, dan perhatian, sudah kutinggalkan kau sejak dulu Kim Ryeowook. Kau selalu membuatku cemburu. Kenapa sih aku bisa mencintai yeoja mungil dan cerewet sepertimu? Ughh menyebalkan." Kyuhyun mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Beruntung tak ada seorangpun dikelas itu, karena belum ada yang datang kecuali Kyuhyun. Jika ada, bisa dianggap gila Kyuhyun oleh teman-teman kelasnya karena menggerutu tak jelas sendirian.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang yeoja mungil –Kim Ryeowook- berlari kecil kearah Kyuhyun.

"Omona. Kyu waeyo? Gwenchana? Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah berantakan seperti ini?" Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dipipi tirus Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sakit heum?" Ryeowook dengan lembut merapikan kembali tatanan rambut Kyuhyun dengan jemari mungilnya. Menyingkirkan poni rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit ikal lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya dijidat Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Kyuhyun lalu melenggang pergi keluar kelas entah kemana.

Ryeowook membatu. Apa yang baru saja ia alami? Kyuhyun membentaknya? Selama 3 tahun berpacaran, Kyuhyun hanya membentak Ryeowook satu kali. Itupun karena keteledoran Ryeowook yang hampir saja terjatuh dari lantai atas kebawah karena asyik kejar kejaran dengan temannya –Park Hyungsik-. Tapi sekarang? Apa salah Ryeowook, hingga Kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah seperti itu?

"Ada apa dengan mu Kyu?" lirih Ryeowook tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi. Dan banyak murid yang berebut masuk kelas, termasuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang biasanya duduk disamping Ryeowook kini malah mnghampiri sepasang kekasih yang juga sahabatmya dengan Ryeowook –Kim Kibum dan Lee Donghae.

"Hae noona, biarkan aku duduk dengan Kibum. Kau carilah tempat baru!" Kyuhyun menarik paksa lengan Donghae lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang biasa Donghae duduki.

Bingung kenapa Kyuhyun memamaggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'noona' padahal mereka satu kelas? Donghae telat masuk sekolah karena saat ia kecil ia takut dengan sekolah. Barulah pada usia 8 tahun Donghae masuk sekolah dasar, dan jadi satu angkatan dengan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, juga Kibum.

"Aisshh jinjja, anak itu." Gerutu Donghae, lalu mendudukan diri disamping Ryeowook yang sedang berpura-pura membaca buku untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang keluar karena Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya.

Leeteuk sonsaengnim pun masuk, dan pelajaran segera dimulai hingga waktu menunjukan pukul 10.00 KST, itu tandanya sudah waktunya untuk istirahat.

"Kyu, aku mau bicara!" ucap Ryeowook mencegah Kyuhyun akansegera keluar kelas.

"Aku sibuk." Balas Kyuhyun singkat dengan nada dinginnya, lalu berlari cepat keluar kelas, dan pergi entah kemana tujuannya.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Kibum mendekat kearah Ryeowook dan Donghae.

"Eonni, Bummie, eottokhae? Kyuhyun marah padaku.." Ryeowook mulai terisak dipelukan Donghae.

"Memang kau melakukan kesalahan apa pada si Cho evil itu?" tanya Kibum seraya mengusap punggung Ryeowook, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Mollayo Bummie. Eottokhae? Aku takut Kyuhyun meninggalkanku." Ryeowook mengencangkan(?) tangisnya.

"Gwenchana saeng. Everything's gonna be okay." Donghae kembali membawa Ryeowook dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Bummie, sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada Kyuhyun apa penyebabnya mencampakan Ryeowookie. Agar semuanya jelas dan bisa terselesaikan sekarang." Lanjut Donghae dengan kata-kata bijaknya.

"Ne chagi, biar ku SMS Kyuhyun sekarang." Kibum mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku blazernya, lalu mengetikan beberapa kalimat lalu mengirimnya pada Kyuhyun.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya ada balasan dari Kyuhyun. Kibum lalu menunjukannya pada Ryeowook dan Donghae.

_**From: Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Tentu saja aku marah padanya Bummie. Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin aku melihat ia bermesraan dengan seorang namja berkepala besar dikedai ice cream dekat rumahku. Cih, seharusnya jika ingin selingkuh pilih-pilih tempat yang aman. Babo, dia malah memilih kedai ice cream didekat rumahku. Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya. Dasar yeoja bisanya hanya membuatku marah :o**_

"Dia salah paham eonni, Bummie. Namja yang dimaksud Kyuhunie adalah Yesung oppa, sepupuku yang baru pulang dari Rusia. Ia memintaku menemaninya keliling Seoul setelah 10 tahun ia tak kembali ke Korea. Mana mungkin aku menghianatinya. Aku sungguh mencintainya." Ryeowook mencoba menjelaskannya.

"Well, if you like it. Better now, you meet Kyuhyun and explain everything!" suruh Donghae.

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat, dan segera berlari mencari Kyuhyun. Tapi ia sepertinya sudah tahu dimana Kyuhyun. Senyuman terukir diwajah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berlari sekuat tenaga menuju atap sekolah *bayangin atap sekolah yang pernah ada di We Got Married TeukSora di episode 4* yang merupakan tempat favoritnya bersama Kyuhyun juga Donghae dan Kibum.

Namun karena terlalu kencang berlari, Ryeowook kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari anak tangga ke delapan. Tubuh Ryeowook terjatuh sampai anak tangga pertama.

Darah mulai mengalir dari pelipis, hidung, lutut, juga sikut Ryeowook.

"Ugghhh.." Ringis Ryeowook ketika rasa perih menerpa tubuhnya. Namun ia terus berusaha berdiri dan naik ke tangga untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu..

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Wookie." Ucap Donghae pada Kibum.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." Jawab Kibum. Donghae hanya bisa menurut. Walau hatinya terus berontak karena merasa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook.

Kembali pada Ryeowook..

Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan melawan rasa sakit, Ryeowook sampai diatap sekolah itu.

Lemas badan Ryeowook seketika itu juga, untung saja ia masih bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya. Apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang yeoja. Dan yeoja itu dengan possessive melingkarkan lengannya dilengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." lirih Ryeowook mencoba meminta Kyuhyun agar menoleh kearahnya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mengetahui pemilik suara tenor itu hanya tetap diam tak menoleh kebelakang. Namun yeoja disampingnya malah menoleh kebelakang, membuat Ryeowook mengetahui siapa yeoja yang sudah mendekati kekasihnya itu.

'Lee Sungmin' batin Ryeowook yang memang sudah mengetahui siapa yeoja itu. Yups, Sungmin adalah Hoobae Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, dan Sungmin adalah yeoja yang mencintai Kyuhyunnya. Bahkan Sungmin pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun didepan Ryeowook walau ia mengetahui jika Ryeowook adalah yeojachingu Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Sudah urus saja si kepala besar itu! Biar aku juga habiskan waktu dengan yeoja semok ini."Kyuhyun berucap tanpa menoleh kearah belakang, sehingga ia tak mengetahui keadaan Ryeowook sekarang.

"Yesung oppa itu hanyalah sepupuku yang baru pulang dari Rusia. Ia memintaku menemaninya keliling Seoul setelah 10 tahun ia tak kembali ke Korea. Sungguh Kyu aku tak ada sedikitpun rasa ingin mengkhianatimu. Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ryeowook mencoba bicara dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Sudahlah Kim Ryeowook tak usah kau capek-capek menjelaskan padaku. Aku sudah tak mempercayaimu lagi. Kau terlalu sering menyakitiku, membautku kesal, dan berusaha menduakanku. Kita berakhir sampai disini Kim Ryeowook." Lagi, Kyuhyun tak menoleh ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat Ryeowook.

"Jebal Kyu! Aku tak mau ini berakhir. Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun *gubrak*" Hilang sudah pertahanan Ryeowook. Ia terjelmbab jatuh. Ia pingsan karena terlalu lemas.

"KIM RYEOWOOK." Teriak Donghae dan Kibum bersamaan saat mereka baru tiba diatap sekolah setelah mereka memutuskan untuk menyusul Ryeowook karena Donghae sangat mencemaskan Ryeowook, dan benar dugaan Donghae jika Ryeowook dalam keadaan yang buruk.

Teriakkan Donghae dan Kibum tak membuat Kyuhyun jadi menoleh ke belakang. Ia tetap saja membelakangi Ryeowook. Itu membuat Donghae menggeram kesal.

"Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Donghae menhampiri Kyuhyun yang masih membelakanginya.

Plaakk..

Donghae menampar keras pipi Kyuhyun. Lalu menarik kasar kerah baju Kyuhyun, dan memutar badan Kyuhyun supaya melihat kearah Ryeowook.

"Lihat dia! Ini semua karena kau BRENGSEK!" bentak Donghae lagi menunjuk kearah Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya lebar. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti perasaannya sekarang. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Ryeowook dan berjongkok disamping tubuh Ryeowook yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kim Ryeowook.. ireona Wookie. Jebal.. jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. Ireona baby." Kyuhyun menguncang-guncang tubuh Ryeowook dan terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Ryeowook.

"Percuma Babo! Lebih baik bawa dia kerumah sakit sekarang!" seru Kibum menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menggendong tubuh mungil Ryeowook meninggalkan atap sekolah untuk segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Saat diperjalananpun, tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata 'MIANHAE' pada Ryeowook

Sesampainya di Seoul International Hospital, Kyuhyun segera membawa Ryeowook ke ruang Instalasi Central Unit. Dan Ryeowook pun segera ditangani oleh dokter.

30 menit kemudian, Ryeowook sudah selesai ditangani oleh dokter. Dan Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan menemui Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun terus duduk disamping ranjang Ryeowok, seakan tanpa bosan menunggu Ryeowook sadar dari pingsannya. Sambil ia menunggui Ryeowook sadar, Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan kata maaf sambil mengenggam lengan mungil Ryeowook.

45 meniit berlalu, Kyuhyun masih setia menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. Dan tak lama kemudian, Ryeowook mulai mengerjap kerjapkan matanya, sambil menggeliat kecil.

"Ugh, appo." Ryeowook meringis saat rasa sakit dan ngilu menyerangnya saat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dan Ryeowook mulai membuka matanya.

"Dimana aku?" Ryeowook masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Kau sedang di rumah sakit baby." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Ryeowook.

"Kyu?" seakan baru menyadari ada Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ne baby, I'm in here." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook lalu mengecup dahi Ryeowook yang tak tertutup perban.

"Mianhae baby, jeongmal mianhae. Aku sudah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun kembali mengecup lembut dahi Ryeowook.

"Aku yang mau meminta maaf padamu Kyu. Karena aku sudah sering membuatmu marah, dan kesal. Tapi sungguh aku tak pernah mencoba menduakanmu. Mianhae ne?! Ku mohon jangan akhiri ini, dan jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jebal Kyu.." lirih Ryeowook mulai mengeluarkan lagi airmatanya entah untuk yang keberapa hari ini.

"Ssttss uljima baby. Ne, aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Dan kita tetap sepasang kekasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Ryeowook yang masih terbaring.

"Gomawo Kyu. Saranghae jeongmal."

"Ne, nado saranghae Kim Ryeowook."

Mereka perlahan mendekatkan bibir mereka. Dan akhirnya terjadi scene yang tidak boleh dilihat anak dibawah umur (?). mereka saling memperdalam tautan bibir mereka, hingga suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi aktivitas KyuWook couple ini. Dan dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aigoo, yang baru saja bermaafan, hingga tak perduli dengan sedang ada dimana mereka." Goda Kibum merangkulkan tangannya kebahu Kyuhyun. _That's right_, yang datang adalah Donghae dan Kibum.

"Cih, dasar penganggu." Umpat Kyuhyun menyingkirkan kasar tangan Kibum dari bahunya.

Donghae dan Kibum hanya terkekeh melihatnya, sedangkan Ryeowook sedang bersemu merah menahan malu.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang saeng?" Donghae mengelus pelan rambut Ryeowook.

"Gwenchanayo eonni. Gomawo." Ryeowook tersenyum tulus dan lembut pada Donghae.

_Tok tok tok_

Terdengar suara pintu ruang rawat Ryeowook diketuk seseorang.

"Nuguseo?" Terlihat seorang namja bermata sipit bulan sabit, dengan rambut brunette berwarna hitam pekat, sedang berdiri sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, saat Donghae membuka pintunya.

"Anyeonghaseyo, mianhae apa benar ini ruang rawat Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya namja itu sopan.

"Ne, nuguya?"

"Ah ne, Kim Yesung imnida. Aku sepupu Kim Ryeowook. Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Ah ne, kajja masuk!"

Donghae dan Yesung masuk beriringan memasuki ruang rawat Ryeowook.

"Yesung oppa?" Pekik Ryeowook saat melihat yang datang adalah sepupunya Kim Yesung.

'Namja yang membuatku salah paham.' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Yesung hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Ryeowook.

"Kenapa oppa bisa tahu aku ada disini?" Tanya Ryeowook yang masih bingung.

"Tadi bibi Kim menelefonku, bahwa ia mendapat telefon dari sekolahmu, dan mengabarkan kau ada di rumah sakit karena terjatuh dari tangga. Namun bibi ada _meeting_ mendadak, jadi ia menyuruhku memastikan keadaanmu." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook sebagai tanggapan dari penjelasan Yesung.

"Ah iya, perkenalkan ini Kyuhyun namjachinguku *menunjuk Kyuhyun*, Kibum dan Hae eonni mereka sahabatku *menunjuk Donghae dan Kibum*.

"Yesung imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Yesung memamerkan senyum indahnya sambil menjabat Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Donghae bergantian.

"Oh iya, oppa. Kau harus meminta maaf pada namjachinguku!" ucap Ryeowook seusai Yesung menjabat namja dan sahabatnya.

"Mworrago? Wae?" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya lucu.

"Ne, karena kau sudah membuat dia cemburu padamu karena kemarin kau seenak jidatmu memonopoliku seharian dan menyabet waktuku dengan Kyuhyun. Kau tahu? Itu membuat Kyuhyun marah dan mencampakkanku, dan itu sama saja kau mencoba membunuhku Yesung! Karena aku tak bisa jika jauh dari my evil prince ini" Cerocos Ryeowook panjang lebar dan sedikit berlebihan dengan kata-katanya itu.

"Yak! Tak perlu memukul ku juga Kim Ryeowook." Protes Yesung karena sebelah lengannya dipukul dengan keras oleh Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku minta maaf Kyuhyun-ssi. Wookie tak mengatakan kalau dia sudah punya namjachingu, jadi aku mengajak Wookie menemaniku seharian. Aku tak bermaksud memonopoli kekasih pendekmu ini Kyuhyun-ssi. Mianhae ne? Jeongmal mianhaeyo Kyuhyun-ssi." Lanjut Yesung menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon.

"Ne, hyung. Gwenchanayo, ini salahku yang terlalu posesissive pada Ryeowook. Aku juga harus meminta maaf padamu chagi, karena aku kau jadi begini." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, dan dibalas anggukan serta senyum tulus Ryeowook.

"Aku mau mengenalkan seseorang yang sangat special dalam hidupku, walaupun aku baru bertemunya siang tadi ditaman saat ia sedang bermain biola sendiri, padamu dan kalian semua jika mau tahu, bolehkah?" Yesung memamerkan senum 'aneh'nya.

"Tentu saja oppa, nuguya?" Ryeowook dan yang lain tampak sangat penasaran.

"Biarku telfon dulu dia, kebetulan ia sedang menjenguk appanya yang sedang sakit."

Yesungpun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, dan menghubungi seseorang disebrang sana.

"Yeoboseo?!"

"…."

"Ne, bisakah kau datang ke ruang sepupuku di kamar 1305 lantai 13? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sepupu dan sahabatku, bisakah?"

"…."

"Ne, kutunggu chagi. Hehehe.."

"…."

"Aigoo, neomu kyeopta."

"…."

"Ne, ne. Anyeong."

Yesung memasukan kembali ponsel kedalam sakunya, dan senyum lebar mengembang diwajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk seseorang.

"Anyeong '_yeepun'_." Yesung membukakan pintu.

"Perkenalkan ini sepepuku Kim Ryeowook dan ini sahabat-sahabatku Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae dan Kim Kibum." Yesung terus menggenggam tangan yeoja manis itu.

"LEE SUNGMIN?" Semua mahluk(?) yang ada ruang rawat Ryeowook –minus Yesung- membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Anyeonghaseyo sunbaenim." Sungmin tersenyum malu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja oppa, dia hoobae kami. Dan dia yeoja yang menyukai Kyuhyun." Jawab Ryeowook. Terdengar nada tak terima dari ucapannya.

"Mworrago?" Yesung membelalakan matanya lebar.

"Mianhaeyo Ryeowok sunbae, aku tak bermaksud merebut Kyuhyun oppa darimu. Lagipula aku berpikir cinta kalian takkan terpisahkan dan percuma aku mencintai Kyuhyun oppa, jika mustahil untuk memilikinya, dan aku sudah bertekad melupakan Kyuhyun oppa, dan mulai mencintai Yesung oppa, bolehkah Ryeowook sunbaenim?" Sungmin menundukan wajahnya malu saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aigoo neomu Kyeopta Sungmin-ah. Tentu saja boleh. Lagipula kasihan Yesung oppa belum laku juga. Hahhahaha." Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin.

"Yak! Dongsaeng kurang ajar." Yesung mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas.

**END**


End file.
